1. Field
Embodiments relate to a second battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable. Secondary batteries may be used in high-tech small electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, or be used as high capacity power sources for driving motors of electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles.